Peace Love Jonas
by FirstJonasArmy
Summary: A Jemi Joe and Demi love story. JoexDemi
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story so sorry about the mistakes. :) I messed this up on youtube and Im probably not gonna post it on here as often but I will. If you wanna see it more often I'll post the link on my youtube channel. And sorry but only the Jonas Brothers are famous in my story everyone else might start to get a little famous in the middle of the story but Im not sure yet. If theres dotted lines in between paragraphs it means that thats a scene/time change. Anyways enough with my rambling, heres my story. Hope you like it. :) _

_

* * *

  
_

Demi's POV:

It was my first day of school at Beverly Glen Highschool. I had been home schooled by my parents since I was a little kid. I had finally convinced my parents to let me go to a normal school and me and Selena had decided to walk to school together.

Selena: So, are you nervous for your first day of school?

Demi: Kind of.... I mean what if nobody likes me?

Selena: Don't worry Demi you'll be fine, plus you always have me. -Smiles-

Demi:-Laughs- Way to be helpful Sel.

We walked in silence the rest of the way to school. When we got there Selena lead me to the office to get my schedule. Selena and I walked up to the front desk where the receptionist, , was just hanging up on the phone.

Selena: Hi , this is my friend Demi we're here to get her schedule.

Mr. Kalens:-Smiles- Demi Lovato, right?

Selena: Yep.

Selena hands me my schedule and we walk away. Selena and I are in most of the same classes, and same homeroom. I don't have any of my morning classes with Selena so she quickly shows me where my classes with out her are before homeroom. When we got to our homeroom teacher, 's classroom, we find seats next to each other so we can sit together.

* * *

When the bell of my last class before lunch rang, i quickly rished out of the room. On the way to my locker someone bumped into me. My stuff went flying al over the hallway, I wouldn't have been mad but I was in a hurry, and I had math before lunch and we needed ALOT of stuff for math.

Demi:HEY!!!-Starts picking up her stuff-

Whoever had bumped into me bent down next to me and started helping me pick my stuff up.

????: Sorry.

* * *

_I know it's short, but thats all I could write with out giving away the next chapter, Sorry. Please review I really want to know what people think of my story. Please read the next chapter it'll be better, I promise. Im fine with critisism too. I'm also really sorry if it completly sucks. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can, if you have any ideas for me review or pm please. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Demi's P.O.V.:**

**I turned, about to thank the person who had bumped into me for helping pick up my stuff. But I was completely surprised when I saw who it was. I was pretty sure my mouth was hanging open in shock. It wasn't just anybody that had bumped into me, it was Nick Jonas! I snapped out of my little daze just in time to keep myself from looking like a complete idiot as he grabbed the last piece of my geometry set. One thing I didn't get was, Why Nick Jonas was at my school in the first place. But I didn't have much time to think about that.**

**Demi: Um...Thanks.-Smiles-**

**Nick: Anytime,-Smiles and stands up giving Demi a hand.- Sorry about bumping into you, I wasn't really watching where I was going.**

**Demi:-Laughs- Neither was I.**

**We both stood there awkwardly for a second until I broke the silence.**

**Demi:-Clears her throat- Well I better get going so.....**

**Nick:See you around.-Smiles-**

**Demi:Ya-Walks away-**

**Joe's P.O.V.:**

**I stood there and watched as my brother bent down to help the girl he had practically knocked down pick up her stuff. The girl just so happened to be the one I somehow couldn't stop staring at in homeroom and some of my other classes. She was beautiful, and I may have developed a little crush on her. I wanted to know her name, but I some how kept missing it every time someone said it.**

**Joe: NICK!**

**I practically ran to catch up with him. Luckily Nick had heard my yelling, and stopped to wait for me.**

**Nick:Hey, bumped into that girl you couldn't stop staring at in homeroom.**

**Joe:I know, I saw, and I wasn't staring, I was admiring her hair.**

**Nick:-Gives me a look-**

**Joe: Okay so... Maybe I was staring, and maybe you guys were right. I might actually have a little crush on her. Did you get her name at least?**

**Nick:Sorry Stalker, you should ask Sel, they seem like friends.**

**Joe:Okay I'll sit with you guys at lunch and ask her, I really don't want to sit with my friends since Ashley's going to be there.**

**I nervously followed Nick to his lunch table, luckily Selena and her friend weren't there yet.**

**Nick:Hey guy's, Joe's gonna sit with us.**

**Alyson:So you do like Demi? How cute!**

**Demi, so that's what her name was. That's a pretty name just like her.**

**Nick:Stop bugging him you guys,It's not a big deal if he likes her.**

**Joe:Ya!**

**Alyson: So you do like her!**

**Joe:-Blushes Slightly- ya...**

**Miley: But how are we gonna get them together?**

**Nick:We could text Selena, and get her to make sure that Demi sits next to Joe.**

**Everyone agreed with Nicks idea and me and Nick switched spots.**

**Selena's P.O.V.:**

**I quickly lead Demi to our lunch had sent me a text telling me about the plan to get Joe and Demi together, and I agreed that they would make a cute couple.**

**Selena: Hey guys! This is my friend Demi. -Smiles- Demi these are my friends Alyson, Miley,David,Jake,Chelsea,Emily, Ashley, Meaghan, Joe, and you've met Nick already. -Everyone waved and said hi and Nick blushed-**

**Demi's P.O.V.:**

**Selena introduced me to everyone and sat down next to Alyson. Which left me sitting next to Joe in the only other empty seat. Everyone at the table was having quiet individual conversations except me so I just ate my lunch and tried to hear what Selena and Alyson were talking about.**

**Joe: -Turns to Demi- Hey.**

**Demi:Hi**

**Joe:How are you liking BGH (AN:Beverly Glen High school)so far?**

**Demi: It's okay, I just keep getting a feeling I'm being watched.**

**Joe:-Blushes- Ya -Laughs-**

**Nick:-Hears that and laughs-**

**Joe: -Turns around and gives him a look- Demi, I know I barely know you, but do you wanna......I wanna take you out Demi.**

**Demi:-Smiles- Sure.**

**Me and Joe continue talking about random stuff and where we're going to go. A few minutes later this tall brunette girl walks up.**

**?:Hey Joey!-Leans towards Joe-**

**Demi:-To no one in particular- Who is she?**

**?: I'm Camilla, Joey's girlfriend.**

**(AN: Hope you liked this chapter, It would be great if you would comment cause then I would know that you guys don't completely hate my story. Lastly Thanks for reading :).)**

**Category: People & Blogs**


	3. Chapter 3

(AN: Im gonna try to post all the chapters today, because of the lack of updates :)

Demi's POV:

I watched in horror as Camilla leaned down and kissed Joe. I can't believe him! Why had he asked me out when he had a girlfriend? He seemed like such a good guy! To think I was actually gonna agree to go out with him and help him cheat on the poor girl! I looked around the table, everyone was staring at Camilla in shock.

Joe:-Pushes Camilla off and looks at me- 3 things Camilla, Don't call me Joey, don't kiss me, and LEAVE ME ALONE!

Camilla:-Walks away without a word-

Joe:Demi,-

Demi:-Cuts him off- Jerk!-Picks up her stuff and walks away-

Joe's P.O.V.:

I can't believe Camilla would do that! Judging by Demi's reaction, she was never gonna agree to go out with me now. Looking around the table at everyone's faces I could tell they were all as shocked as me. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Selena broke the silence.

Selena: I'm gonna go find her, Joe you should come with me, so we can talk to her. She won't believe you unless one of us confirms what you say.

Joe:Okay, lets go.-Gets up to follow Selena- Where do you think she went?

We finally found Demi outside sitting in a corner crying. To me she looked amazing even like that.

Selena: Demi? You okay?

Demi:-Looks up-Yeah.-Notices Joe- Make him go away.

Selena:-Gives Joe an apologetic look- I'll talk to her for you, okay?

Joe:Yeah, whatever.

Selena's P.O.V.:

I felt bad watching Joe walk away. Knowing him as long as I have, I knew he was upset but wasn't showing it.

Selena:Demi don't be mad at Joe, it wasn't his fault.

Demi: If it wasn't his fault, why did he ask me out if he had a girlfriend?

Selena:Camilla isn't his girlfriend.

Demi:Then why did he kiss her?

Selena:-Opens her mouth to reply-

Demi:-Interrupts- Look Sel, I'm really glad you care about me, but I just really want to be alone right now. You know I'm okay now, so will you please leave me alone?

Selena:-About to argue- Okay.

Demi:Thanks for understanding Sel.-Gives a small smile-

Joe's P.O.V.:

Demi may have been mad and sent me away, but knowing Sel, I still had hope that Demi would forgive me after Selena talked to her. But whatever hope I had faded when I saw Selena walking back alone.

Joe:What did she say?

Selena:She wasn't ready to listen, she just wanted to be alone.

Joe:-Face falls-Oh.

Selena:Don't worry, she'll listen to us when she's ready, she just needs time to clear her head.

Joe:How are you so smart?

Selena:-Smiles-

The lunch bell rang and we grabbed our stuff and went to our lockers. When I was almost to me locker I saw Demi standing at the locker next to mine. Great, so Demi's locker was next to mine, why hadn't I noticed that this morning?

I walked as slowly as I possibly could to the music room. Normally I would have been excited and practically running to music. But I had found out from Sel that I had my last three classes with Demi, and judging by the looks she had been giving me in homeroom, and ignoring me when ever I tried to apologize, I knew it wasn't going to be fun. I was the last one to the music room and there was only one spot left. Between Camilla, and Demi.

Joe:-Sighs and walks over to them to sit down-

The bell rang and the teacher , started telling us the rules which I had heard tons of times. I was barley paying attention until he got to naming the music groups for the first 2 weeks. When he finally got to where I as sitting there was 8 of us left, which meant the last 2 groups. I was silently praying that I would be in Nick, and Alyson's group.

:Group 6,Nick,Brenna,Brandon,Alyson. Group 7, Joe, Demi,Camilla, Devon.

Nick:-Gives me a sympathetic look as he went to sit with his group.-

Great, I was stuck with my ex girlfriend, my enemy, and a girl that clearly hates me. How did I get so lucky?


	4. Chapter 4

Demi's P.O.V.:

Great I'm stuck with Joe AND Camilla, this day just keeps getting better and better. At least theirs one person I might actually get along with.

Demi:-Moves to sit with everyone-

Devon:Okay so... What kind of song do you guys want to write?

The assignment was to write a song together as a group.

Camilla: We could use a Jonas Brothers song and change the lyrics, or we could even use one of the new songs that's gonna be on the next album.

Demi:Well um.... I wrote a song this morning that we could use. It's not done yet but.-

Camilla:-Interrupts- No one cares Demi. Its probably a bad song anyways, me, Joey, and Devon have done this project every year so why don't you let us handle it?

Joe: I think it's actually a really good idea.

Camilla:-Gives Demi a dirty look- Well I don't!

Joe Camilla your just afraid that she's gonna be better than you! So why don't you just SHUT UP, and give her idea a chance!

Demi:Well why-

Camilla:-Starts yelling- JUST SHUT UP DEMI! NO ONE CARES! JOEY'S JUST SAYING THAT YOUR IDEA'S ARE GOOD TO BE NICE! DON'T THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE HE TALKED TO YOU ONCE, THAT HE LIKES YOU! DON'T YOU GET IT? EVERYONE HATES YOU, INCLUDING JOE! SO STOP FLIRTING AND TRYING TO STEAL MY BOYFRIEND!

Demi:-looks like shes about to cry-

The entire class is listening to them fighting now.

Joe:YOU KNOW WHAT CAMILLA? STOP IT! WE ARE OVER! IVE TOLD YOU A BILLION TIMES! YOUR JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE I LIKE HER AND NOT YOU! FOR THE LAST TIME! WE ARE OVER!

Demi:-crying now, rushes out of the room-

Joe's P.O.V.:

It broke my heart to see Demi crying and rush out like that. I quickly rushed out of the room after Demi to make sure she was okay. I ran down the hall as fast as I could, and finally caught up to her.

Joe:Demi! Demi! Wait! I need to talk to you!

Demi:-Stops and waits for Joe to catch up- What?

Joe:I'm sorry! Just...... Just give me a chance.

Demi:A chance for what?

Joe: I chance to explain everything, please?


	5. Chapter 5

Demi's P.O.V.:

Demi: I don't know....

Joe:-Has a Pleading look- Please? I just want to explain everything and make things right. You can hate me after wards if you want to, I just want you to know the truth.-Looks sad-

I'm about to reply when Nick comes out of the music room at that second.

Nick:You guys better get in here seems mad.

Me and Joe follow him into the room with out a word. When we walk in, everyone automatically starts whispering.

:-Looks up from his computer screen- Detention, both of you!

By now everyone is completely silent. I swear you could have heard a needle drop, ON CARPET! (AN: I know that is really old but I couldn't think of anything else.) Joe and I walk over to his desk to try and have a private conversation with , but every one remains utterly quiet.

: I'm only giving you one day of detention, but if you ever leave my class with out permission again it'll be at least a month!-Hands us the DT slips- Do you know how much trouble I would have gotten in if there was a Security Alert or evacuation and you 2 didn't get to safety? I could have lost my job!(AN: Security Alerts at my school are if theirs someone carrying a weapon we basically go into lock down not sure if you know what that is.)

Joe:Sorry

Demi: Me too, it won't happen again.

We turn and walk back to our group. The class is still watching us so we do our best to get back to work.

Devon: How about you sing us the song you wrote Demi?

Demi: Okay.-Gets her notebook and starts to sing.- I am confident but -Notices everyone staring and gets nervous-

Joe's P.O.V.:

Demi suddenly stopped singing and looked nervous. I then realized she must have stage fright, and noticed everyone still staring at us. There was an awkward silence for a couple of minutes.

Joe:-Tries to break the awkward silence-AWKWARD!-The entire class bursts out laughing, and everyone gets back to work.-

Demi:Thanks Joe.-Smiles, and starts singing again.- I am confident, but

I still have my moments. Baby, that's just me.-Stops singing - That's the beginning and than I have the chorus.-Starts singing again- Some may say I need to be afraid, Of losing of where I had my start and where I made my name,well everything's the same, in the la-la land machine, Machine.

Wow! That sounded great! She has an amazing voice, and that song is really good too!

Joe: That was a great song Demi, you have a really good voice.-Smiles-

Demi:-Smiles shyly- Thanks-Blushes-

Devon:I agree, we should use that song.

Joe:Yeah.

Camilla:Well I don't!

Joe:-Annoyed- Too bad! Its 3 against one, so we're going to finish writing Demi's song and your gonna live with it!

Camilla was about to reply,but the bell rang. I got up and walked towards the door after Demi, I ran to catch up with her.

Joe:So what about that chance to explain things?-Gives Demi a small smile.-

(AN:Not a very interesting episode, sorry:).


	6. Chapter 6

Demi's P.O.V.

Demi:-Smiles- Sure, how about in Detention?

Joe:Sure-Gives a real smile this time-

We walk into out next class, which is science. Thankfully I don't Camilla Camilla anywhere in the room, hopefully she won't be in any of my classes except music. Judging by 's reaction, he wasn't going to put us together again. The second bell rang and the science teacher, , started explaining her rules and expectations. When she was done she started giving the seating plan. Right now I was sitting next to Alyson, with Nick, and Joe sitting at the desks next to ours.

:There are going to be boy girl pairs,-starts moving people- Brenna and Devon, Gabby move to sit with Levi, Cossette move to sit with Sam....

Cossette:-Interrupts- Which Sam?

:Brunner-Cossette goes to sit with him-

She finally gets to the back row where we're sitting. I hope I don't end up sitting with someone I don't know.

: Demi and Nick switch places.-She finishes the seating plan as me and Nick are moving.-

Joe:-whispers- Hey

Demi:-Also whispers- Hey

I'm about to say something but starts talking again. Everyone opens there notebooks to take the notes, and that's mostly how that class goes.

The finally rings after the last class of the day. I slowly pick up my stuff, and I can see Joe doing the same thing on the other side of the room. He catches me looking and smiles, I finish getting my stuff and go to wait for him by the door.

Joe:-walks over- Thanks for waiting.

Demi:-Smiles in response.-

We quietly walk towards the DT room, neither of us wanting to break the comfortable silence. We walk into the room, and see the principal waiting there.

: First day of school and we already have people in detention. I'm going to be in my office you can talk quietly while you wait for your time to be over.

Joe's P.O.V.:

Its quiet for a minute after leaves.

Joe:So.....

Demi: So.....-It was silent for a few more minutes.- Why don't you explain now?

Joe:-Nervously- Okay, well, you probably already know that Camilla is my ex girlfriend. I swear I wasn't dating her when I asked you out. We broke up a couple months ago, after I caught her making out with another guy, and she's been trying to get me back ever since.

Joe:She somehow found out about you and me, so she kissed me at lunch to make you hate me.-Joe trails off- Look, I really like you and after what happened, it's fine if you completely hate me. If you don't believe what I told you ask Alyson, or Nick, or Selena they know too. Camilla is a really bad person. I get it if you don't wanna go out with me after what happened, but can we at least be friends?

Demi's quiet for a few minutes, and it starts to make me nervous for some reason.

Joe:So, forgive me?

Category:


	7. Chapter 7

Demi's P.O.V:

I had no idea weather I should forgive Joe after all the pain he had caused me today. But I knew it would be wrong not to. Plus I was pretty sure that Joe was telling the truth after Selena kept defending him earlier.

Demi: I don't know......

I wasn't gonna let him off that easy after what he did to me. I had to have a little fun, and get back at him. But seeing his face fall and the hope fade from his eyes, I felt bad I mean it wasn't really his fault, so I decided not to.

Demi:Your lucky I believe in second chances.-Feeling guilty-

Joe:-Sadly- You don't have to say that because you feel bad Demi, I understand if you hate me.

Demi: Joe really, it's fine, I really want to be friends.

Joe:-Face lights up-

Demi: What do you think?

Joe:Yeah, I do too. -Smiles-

I'm about to say something when walks in.

:Detention's over you guys can leave now.

We didn't need to be told twice, we grabbed our things and left. We walked outside together, and I saw my Mom's car waiting. I waved good-bye to Joe as I got in. He smiled at me as he walked to his car.

Diana (An:Demi's Mom.): A DT on the first day of school? Was it a bad idea to let you come to a normal school?

Demi:No, There was a misunderstanding and I got upset and left the room without asking. The teacher got mad and gave me and someone else DT.

Diana:Don't let it happen again.

Joe's P.O.V.:

When I got home Nick came rushing down the stairs.

Nick:-Out of breath.- What happened? Was she mad?

Joe:-Laughs- Calm down Nick! She let me explain what happened, and we decided to be Just Friends.

Nick:That's good, maybe she'll even go out with you after.

Joe:Doubt it, but maybe, wheres Mom?

Nick:Kevin told me she went to the grocery store to get some stuff because someones coming over for supper.

(An:Niley or Nelena? I might add one i need to know which one though, please comment and if people dont start commenting i might not post until i get a certain amount of comments like some people do.)


	8. Chapter 8

Demi's P.O.V.:

(AN:Right now its after they got home from DT, and sorry but the next couple of episodes are short.)

Diana:Demi!

Demi:-Walks into the living room- Yeah Mom?

Diana:Get ready sweetie, we're going to my old friends house for supper.

Demi:Which one?

Diana:You probably don't remember her, we used to go to her house when you were little, and play with her kids. It's across the street.

Demi:Okay.

Joe's P.O.V.:

When Mom got home from the grocery store she told us her old friend was coming over for supper with her daughter. The doorbell rings and I run downstairs to answer it.

Joe:-Opens the door- Hi ,-Moves to let her in, then notices her daughter- Demi!-Denise comes to the door.-

Denise: You two know each other?-Looks at Joe-

Joe:We met today at school.-Demi nods-

Mom leads the Lovato's and me to the living room, and Nick, Kevin, Danielle, and Frankie come downstairs.

Nick:-Stops in the middle of the stairs- Demi!

Joe:Really Nick Really?

Denise:Joseph be nice, why don't you kids watch T.V. downstairs? We'll call you when supper's ready.

Nick:-Leads us to the t.v. room in the basement.

Kevin:What do you guys want to do?

I grab the T.V. remote and sit down next to Demi, after putting it on a random channel. I can see Nick whispering to Kevin and Danielle on the other side of the room.

Kevin:Gets up-Well I have to go, have fun you guys.-Quickly leaves dragging Danielle with him-

Nick:-A couple minutes later- I completely forgot, I have to finish writing a song. Bye guys!-Leaves-

I get a text from Nick a couple minutes later. It says, I told Kevin, and Dani everything that happened today, we left to give you guys some privacy so you could talk.

Demi:So.....

Joe:So..... You wanna go up to my room?

Demi:Sure!-Smiles-

Demi's P.O.V.:

Joe lead me up the stairs to his room. It was painted dark blue, and was surprisingly clean. We sat on the bed looking for something to watch on T.V. When we finally find something to watch Joe's Mom calls us down for supper. We run downstairs and sit in the two seats left next to each other. We sit at the table and start eating.-After a few minutes of silence our parents try to start a conversation.

Denise:How was everyone"s first day of school?

(An:*Dramatic Music starts* i wonder what there going to tell their parents....... I'm going to upload Ep.9 probably today maybe 2morrow but probably today.:)


	9. Chapter 9

Demi's P.O.V.:

We wall silently agreed that we we're going to tell the real story.

Nick:There was a new girl in homeroom that turned out to be Demi. Joe had a crush on he rand couldn't stop staring.-Laughs, while Joe and Demi blush-

Joe:I was NOT staring!

Nick:Don't deny it Joe.-Joe blushes even more.-

We finish explaining everything that happened today including the DT. We quickly finish eating and we all go back upstairs. I follow Joe into his room and sit down on the bed.

Demi:So....-Trying to make conversation- Whats tour like?

Joe:-Smiles-It's great! You stop at random places, concerts are the best part though!

Demi:Cool

Joe:You should come with us sometime.

Demi:That would be fine.-Smiles-

Joe:-There's a knock on the door-Come in.

-Denise and Diana come in.-

Diana:Come on Demi, it's time to go.

Demi:Okay,bye Joe.-Kisses him on the cheek and leaves.-

Joe's P.O.V.:

I sat there dumbfounded for a second, Demi just kissed me on the cheek! I realized I was just sitting there,got up, and followed my Mom and the Lovato's out the door.

Joe's P.O.V.:(The next Day.)

I quickly walked towards my locker hoping Demi would be at her locker already. I saw her standing at her locker, and walked even faster.

Joe:Demi!-Finally gets there-

Demi:-Smiles-Hey Joe, whats up?

Joe:I have awesome news for you!

(AN: I'll try to have the new episode up by tomorrow please comment:)


	10. Chapter 10

(AN:Yay! Double Digits! Thank you for everyone who commented on all the episodes,:)

Demi's P.O.V.:

Demi:-Smiles- Well, If you have awesome news, TELL ME!-Screams-

People gave us weird looks as they walked by because of my screaming, but I didn't care I wanted to know about the awesome news.

Joe:-Laughs- We're going on tour!

Demi:Really? That's awesome!

Joe:Yeah, and you wanna know the BEST part?

Demi:There's a better part?

Joe:-Yells-Your allowed to come with us if your Mom agrees!

Demi:-Starts screaming again-

Joe:-Laughs-But if your gonna keep doing that....

Demi:-Stops screaming-Sorry, I'm just excited and hope I can come. how long is it anyways?

Joe:Not very about a week.

Demi:AWESOME!

Demi's P.O.V.:

I quickly walked towards my locker to see Joe standing there waiting, and looking impatient.

Joe:Demetria, FINALLY!

Demi:Shut-up Joe!-Opens her locker.-

Joe:-Grabs Demi's math textbook from her locker.- Here now lets GO!

Joe grabbed my hand and dragged my towards the school entrance. When we finally got to his car he opened the door and pushed me in.

Demi:-Sarcastically-Were you trying to be a gentlemen or look like a kidnapper?

Joe:-Ignores her comment and drives.-

Demi:-Notices Nick in the back-Hey!

Nick:Hey

We got to my house 5 minutes later, and my Mom was outside the Jonas's house talking to Denise. We all got out of the car and went over.

Demi:Hi Mom, Hi Denise

Denise:Hi Demi

Diana:How was school for the 3 of you?

We all say good, and fine and go inside.

Demi:Does my Mom know yet?

Joe:I think that's what they were talking about.-Denise and Diana walk in-

Diana:Demi, I think the boys already asked you if you wanted to go on tour with them.

Demi:Yeah they did, can I?

(An:Sorry, it's kind of short but....I couldn't give anything away, I'll try and post again during the week but if I can't sorry. Niley or Nelena? Tell me please:D, Thanks again for commenting :)


	11. Chapter 11

Demi's P.O.V.:

Diana:I'm sorry Demi but.... Of course you can go, as long as you make time to get you school work done too.-Smiles-

Demi:Yes! Your the best Mom in the world!And I will get all my homework done.-Smiles and hugs her Mom-

Kevin:Aww! Group hug!-Goes over and pulls Demi and her Mom into a hug-

Demi:-Pulls away from her Mom and Kevin- When are we going to leave, and for how long?

Joe:Tomorrow, and for..

Nick:2 weeks so you might want to go home now and start packing. Your Mom called the school earlier and got all your homework for you.

Demi: I only have a day to pack for 2 weeks? What if I forget something?

Joe:Than we can get it on the way.

Joe's P.O.V:

I was sitting on Demi's bed watching her pack, she was walking back and fourth from the closet to the suit case on the bed.

Demi:You do realize you could be helping right?

Joe:I could, but I choose not to.-Smiles-

Demi:-Rolls her eyes and goes back to her pacing-

Demi continues her pacing and then eventually stops frustrated.

Demi:-Sighs and sits on the bed putting her head in her hands-

Joe:Demi?

I waited a couple of minutes for her to reply.

Joe:Demi relax, you won't forget anything.

Demi:-Has been crying and looks up- I will.-Goes back to her crying-

Joe:-Gets up and goes to Demi's side of the bed- It'll be fine.-Puts his arm around her shoulder-

Demi:-Turns and gives him a hug-

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Demi was a little bit calmer.

Demi's P.O.V.:

Demi:-Looks up- Thanks Joe-Smiles-

Me and Joe just sat there for a couple of minutes looking at each other. Before I knew what I was doing, I tilted my head up and kissed him. It felt just like how they describe in books, like their was our own fireworks show going on around us. I quickly pulled back when I realized what I was doing, afraid Joe would get mad, but Joe grabbed my waist and kissed me again.

Joe:-pulls back-

Demi:-Smiles- You still wanna go on that date?

Joe:Of course.-Smiles-Come on, you gotta finish packing.

Demi:-Starts worrying again-What if I forget something?

Joe:You won't, lets make a list. What do you have so far?

(AN:Sorry but thats all I can post for now because my Mom's getting mad at me because I'm supposed to be in bed right now, I still have a bed time :(. LOL anyways i'll try to type part 2 on hotmail tomorrow at school and I'll put it up 2morrow after school kay? Sorry if its not interesting and also answer these questions just because: 1.) If all three jonas brothers got down on one knee to propose AT THE SAME TIME who would you pick to marry? That's a toughie, I know.

2.) Demi or Selena? And don't be slyy with your little "BOTH!"

3.) LOVEBUG or VIDEOGIRL?

answer them in ur comments g2g l8r. :)

Part 2:

Demi's P.O.V:

Demi:I have shirts, pants, hoodie's,shorts, skirts, p.j.'s,swimsuit,toothbrush, toothpaste, i Pod, phone, tank tops,shoes,makeup,-blushes-and girl stuff.

Joe:Homework?

Demi:Oh yeah! One sec, I'll go ask my Mom where she put it.-Runs toward the door-

I quickly run out the door and find my Mom in the kitchen making supper. She looks up when she see's me standing there.

Diana:Are you done packing yet?

Demi:Almost, I just need my homework.

Diana:It's on the coffee table.

Demi:Okay thanks Mom.-Smile-

I quickly grabbed my homework, and went back upstairs. I opened my room door and found Joe sitting on the bed where I left him. I put my homework into my backpack and went over to Joe.

Demi:-Kisses him- Thanks for helping me pack Joe.

Diana:-Yells from the kitchen-Demi! Supper!

Me and Joe went downstairs to see supper on the table.

Joe:I better go, Bye , Dallas(AN:Dallas doesn't live with them she goes to University/College out of town.\, and Madison lives with there Dad), Madison,Demi.-Kisses Demi on the cheek and leaves-

We all sat sat the table silently eating our supper, until Dallas broke the silence a couple minutes later.

Dallas:Whats going on between you and Joe?

Demi:What do you mean?

Dallas:You kiss each other on the cheek, but you told me you said your just friends. I'm confused!

Demi:Well...Um.....-Stutters-Well I'm not completely sure either....

Dallas:-Shocked-What? How are you confused? You should know, are you guys dating or not?

Demi:Well,-Explains what happened in her room-

Dallas:Ask him tomorrow or later today and TELL ME!-Smiles-


	12. Chapter 12

Demi's P.O.V.:

I woke up early the next morning, I had fallen asleep pretty quickly last night considering how excited I was to be going on tour with the Jonas Brothers. I quickly took a shower and went downstairs to eat.

Diana:Excited?-Eating-

Demi:Very!-sits at the table as Dallas hands her a bowl of cereal-

Demi:Thanks-Smiles-

Dallas:No problem.-Door bell rings-I'll get it.

Joe:-Walks in with Dallas-Morning-Smiles-You ready to go Demi?

Demi:Yeah-Finishes her cereal and gets up-I just need to get my things and say bye to everyone-

Joe:Okay.

I ran upstairs and quickly got my stuff, when I came back down my Mom wasn't there.

Demi:Where's Mom?

Dallas:She went upstairs to get something.-Diana comes back down-

Demi:-Gives her Mom a hug- I'm going to miss you Mom.

Diana:Me too sweetie.-Gives Demi a bear hug-

Demi:Bye Dallas.-Gives her sister a hug-

Dallas:Bye Demi-Hugs her back-Don't forget to call me every once in a while.

Demi:-Smiles- I won't, Mom, I'll call you everyday too.-Gives everybody one last hug-

Joe:What, I don't get a hug?-Smiles-

Demi:-Goes over and gives Joe a hug-Happy?

Joe:Very-Smiles-

We had been on the bus for about an hour now. Me and Joe were the only 2 awake other then Joe's parents, and Big Rob who was driving. The band was traveling in a different bus, because there wasn't enough room for everyone on one bus. Joe and I were sitting in the big room that was his parents in the back of the bus, which had a big bed and a t.v.. We weren't really doing anything except watching Hannah Montana, and nobody else was around. This was the perfect time to ask him.

Demi:Joe?

Joe:Yeah Demi?

Demi:Um...Well...-Nervously-You know how we kissed yesterday?

Joe:Yeah

Demi:Well.... I was just wondering.. Does that mean we're Boyfriend and girlfriend?

Joe:-Nervously-Well.....Um...I don't know.. Do you want to be my girlfriend?

Demi:Do you want to be my boyfriend?-Also nervous-

Joe:-Smiles-I asked first.

Demi:-Smiles back- Of course, but only if you want to.

Joe:I want to.-Smiles and Kisses Demi softly on the lips.-But you can't tell anyone.

(AN:Sorry, but I had to end it there. I wonder why he doesn't want Demi to tell and body, and how everyone's going to react? Anyways,please comment and these are the questions that you have to answer in your comments:

1. Would you rather go to the Jonas Brother's house, or have the Jonas Brothers come to your house?

2.. Jonas Brothers singing with Justin Bieber or Sterling Knight:)


	13. Chapter 13

Joe's P.O.V.:

I smiled as Demi sat their looking confused after I told her not to tell anyone. We sat in silence until Demi broke it a couple minutes later.

Dem:Why?

Joe:Because Nick bet Kevin that we'd start going out this week and Kevin decided next month, and I kinda want Nick to lose the bet.

Demi: Why would you want Nick to lose the bet?

Joe:Because Sel also bet them that we'd start going out sometime this weekend.

Demi:-Confused-

Joe:-Smiles- He likes Sel, so we told him to lose stuff like that too her, but hes way too competitive and this is something we can control him losing. It wouldn't hurt anyone we'd be helping them.

Demi:Ohhhhh!, and today's the last day before the weekend!-smiles getting it.-

Demi:Can I tell my Mom and Dallas?

Joe:Yeah.-Smiles-We're telling my parents too. You can tell whoever you know won't tel Sel,Kevin, and Nick.

Demi:Kay, I'm going to call them.-Takes her phone out and puts it on speaker.-

While we waited for someone to answer the phone, we thought about what to say. Dallas answered the phone after a couple of bells.

Dallas:Hello?

Demi:Hey

Joe:Hey, get your Mom we have to tell you guys something.

Dallas:Okay, one sec.

We can hear Dallas putting the phone down and yelling her Mom's name. She picks it up again, and we can hear her pressing the speaker button.

Diana:Hi kids. Are you guys having fun?

Demi:Yeah Mom we're having fun, but that's not really why we called you.

Dallas:Then why'd you call? tell us.

Demi:-Looks at Joe and smiles- Well, you know how we told you what happened on the first day of school? And Dallas how yesterday you asked about me and Joe?

-Dallas and Diana answer yes at the same time.-

Demi:We'll we are dating now.-Smiles-

Dallas:Yay! I'm happy for you guys.

Diana:Me too Demi.

Denise:-from outside-Joe,Demi!

Joe:We have to go bye Dallas .

Demi:-everyone says bye and she hangs up-

Joe:Yeah Mom?

Denise:Where do you guys want to stop for breakfast?

Demi:McDonald's

Joe:Same.-smiles and presses his lips to Demi's-Mom can you come in here for a second?

Denise:Sure-Opens the door and comes in-

Joe:You remember what happened on the first day of school?

Denise:Yes, why?

Joe:Well,.... Demi's my girlfriend now.-Smiles-

(AN:Sorry thats the best I could do, the next one will be more interesting, I promise.:) I wonder how Joe's Parents will react? I'll try to write the new one tonight and have it up by tomorrow, bye guys.)


	14. Chapter 14

Joe's P.O.V.:

Denise:-Smiles-Joe, that's great.-Hugs Jemi-

Jemi:-Smiling-Thanks

Denise:-To Demi-Does your Mom know?

Demi:Yeah. we called and told her a few minutes ago.

Joe:By the way Mom, don't tell Nick and Kevin yet, and if you hear from Selena don't tell her either.

Denise:-Confused-Why?

Demi:They bet on when we would get together.

Joe:Kevin bet next month,Selena bet this weekend, and Nick bet this week.

Demi:We want Nick to lose because him and Selena like each other but neither of them know, that they both like each other.

Joe:By making Nick lose the bet we're kind of helping them get together.

Denise:-Agrees and leaves to tell Joe's Dad.-

I was really happy that both of our parents were happy. I was worried about what they would think.

Demi's P.O.V:

Joe:What do you want to do?

Demi:I don't know, what do you want to do?

Joe:I don't know... I was kind of thinking maybe a little bit of this,-Kisses her forehead- a little bit of this,-kisses her left cheek- a little bit of this,-kisses her right cheek- maybe a little bit of this-kisses her nose- and a whole lot of this.-presses his lips against Demi's-

He gently pushed me onto the bed and deepened the kiss, as I tangled my hands in his dark hair. (AN: I couldn't decide if his hair should be the way it is now or before lol.) Joe ran his hands up and down my waist. Stopping only when air became necessary, and kissing up and down my neck every once in a while. We stopped a couple minutes later when we heard a knock on the door. Joe got up and quickly went to the door. When he opened it Nick was standing there.

Nick:We're at the McDonald's Mom says to go order,we're eating on the bus.

Joe: Okay, Demi!, come on we're at McDonald's.

Demi:Okay.-comes to the door.-

We were sitting backstage in the San Diego concert Venue a couple hours later, wondering what to do because the concert wasn't until that night.

Nick:Lets go on the segways!

Joe:There's only 4, and Frankie's using one which leaves 3.

Kevin:You and Demi take turns, you remember how to share right Joseph?

Joe:-Gives Kevin a look and gets up to get one.-

(AN: Sorry this is another boring episode but the next one is going to be interesting I promise :) So please keep reading and commenting. Answer theses questions in your comments.

1. Jonas Brothers in tight skinny jeans or bathing suits (my friend made this one up the other day.)

2. Joe and Demi or Joe and Taylor? (DON'T JOE AND ME!' because I know that's what you're thinking)

3. Do you like my story so far? Any suggestions?

By the way I'm going to make a video telling people to sub the people that have commented on every ep, so if you want more subscribers Comment!:D Plus I may have to make comment goals if you don't start commenting.)


	15. Chapter 15

(AN:My answers to the questions from the last chapter ...! Obviously its my story so i cant really answer but thank u 2 every one that did :)

Demi's P.O.V:

We made up games to play on the segways, and rode them around the stage area for at least an hour. After a while it was sound check, and a little while after that the concert. The boys sang and played for at least 2 hours while I watched from backstage on one of the t.v.'s that had a view of the concert. Soon enough the concert was over, and we were back on the bus going to San Francisco,where we were going to stay there in a hotel for 2 days.

We had gotten to a Holiday Inn in San Francisco at around 7:00 in the morning.

Demi:-Wakes up in Joe's arms-

Joe;Morning beautiful-Smiles-

Demi:Morning-Kisses Joe on the cheek- What time is it?

Joe:11:30, we should get ready for lunch we're meeting everyone downstairs at 12:30.

Demi:Okay, I'm gonna go take a shower.

An hour later me and Joe met the Jonas's downstairs in a private room for lunch. When we walked in the entire band, except for Nick, and Kevin looked up giving Joe questioning looks.

Joe:-To the Band- Guys, this is our friend Demi Lovato.-The band waves and says Hi.-

Joe:-To Demi-these our the guys from our band. That's Jack Lawless our drummer, we nicknamed him Flawless Lawless, That's our Bass Player Greg Garbowsky who's nick name is Garbo, That's our Guitar player John Taylor, and our keyboardist Ryan Liestman.

Demi:-Smiles and waves- Hey-Joe and Demi sit down with everyone-

Denise:Joe, your Dad and I need to talk to you about what you told me yesterday after breakfast.

Kevin:What did he tell you yesterday?

Paul(The Jonas Dad):That Demi is his girlfriend.

Joe:DAD!

(AN: I wonder whats going to happen next and how Nick's gonna react... LOL, the next one will be better. Your questions:

1. Favorite Song of Nick Jonas and The Administration? 2. Selena Gomez or Miley Cyrus?


	16. Chapter 16

(AN:My answers to last times cant make me pick:P Gomez all the way! I'm sorry but after all that Miley's done I lost most of my respect for her, and that's coming from ME! I used to be a HUGE fan and now i just don't like her very much but I DON'T hate her or anything:)

Joe's P.O.V.:

Paul:-Confused-What!

Joe:You weren't supposed to tell!

Paul:Why?

Nick:I WIN THE BET!

Joe:-To his Dad- That's why,-To Nick-No you don't!

Nick:Yeah, I do!. I had bet that you guys would get together last week and you did!, Selena bet today or tomorrow and Kevin bet next month!

Joe:We got together after midnight! So technically it was on the weekend and Selena won!

Nick:No she didn't!-Angry-

Kevin:Yeah she did Nick, get over it! it was just a bet.

Paul:-Getting it-Oh! So that's what this is about a bet!-Smiles-

Denise:No wonder you didn't want me telling Nick and Kevin yesterday.-Smiles-

Nick:Wait! Yesterday?

Denise:Yes yesterday, they told me before we went to get McDonald's.

Joe:MOM! You weren't supposed to tell him that part!

Nick:SO I DO WIN!

Joe:NO YOU DON"T SELENA DOES!-Annoyed-

Nick:Oh so this about Selena now?

Kevin:Me and Joe both told you! Your letting her win!

Joe:Unless you don't like Selena anymore....

?:-walks through the door-WHAT!-Everyone turn around to see who it is.-

Nick:-Panicking-OH MY GOD!

(AN:I Love cliffhangers, unless of course they're used on me! lol, I wonder who it is that came into the room and heard that last part.....Anyways you questions for this chapter are......

1. Meeting the Jonas Brothers and getting an autograph, or picture? (the question is AUTOGRAPH OR PICTURE)

FRANKIE or Puppy sitting Nicks new dog ELVIS?

The video with people that comment will be up by this weekend:)


	17. Chapter 17

(AN:My answer's to last time's questions: 1. The picture cause it'd be proof that I met them :D, and 2. I still love dogs but, I'd rather babysit Frankie I don't know why though:)

Nick's P.O.V:

I stood their watching dumbfounded after I heard someone scream "what" and turned around and saw a tall dark haired girl standing there looking surprised.

Demi:-Screams Happily- OH MI GOSH, SELENA!-Runs and hugs her.- What are you doing here?

Nick:-Rushes out-

Demi's P.O.V:

I felt bad for Nick as I watched him rush out of the room, and judging by Joe's reaction I could tell he felt the same way, if only Nick knew that Selena liked him too. But I forgot about that as Selena started her story.

Selena: I'm here visiting my cousin for the weekend remember?My cousin gave me a ride, so I can stay for the whole day.

Demi:AWESOME!

Joe:That's cool.

Selena:What are we doing today?

Joe:We have the day to do what ever and then a concert tonight.

Selena:Awesome. By the way, can I talk to you and Demi out side for a second?

Jemi:Sure-Follow Selena out.-

(AN: It's short I know and I'm sorry, but I'm having a little bit of writers block. I'll try to write a new episode tonight, and so I'll try to post again tomorrow, sorry If I don't but I told you why. By the way, I wonder what Selena's going to think. The Questions for this Episode:

1. Favorite Jonas Brothers Album? (You can chose Nick Jonas&The Admin if you want.)

Song out of all the Jonas Brothers cd's (Not Nick Jonas&The Admin.)

Rate Comment Subscribe and follow me on twitter FirstJonasArmy)


	18. Chapter 18

(AN: My answer's to last time's questions, 1. My favorite album is A Little Bit Longer, 2. You can't make me choose, but if I had to it'd be Year 3000. Enjoy the Ep.)

Joe's P.O.V

As I walked I wondered what Selena needed to say to me and Demi that had to be said in private.

Selena:-Stops and looks around to make sure no one's listening except us.-Okay, well you know what Nick said when I walked in?

Joe:No Sel, we weren't there how would we know?

Demi:-Lightly punches Joe in the arm-Yeah we know.

Selena:Well, I think I like him too.

Joe:-Smiles-That's great Sel.

Demi:-Agrees-You should tell him that, he seems to think that you don't.

Selena:-Worried-But what if he doesn't like me anymore after my reaction when you guys were talking?

Joe:He'll understand.

Demi:Yeah, he should know that it probably surprised you, it's not like you were excepting to hear that when you walked in.

Joe:-Agrees- Yeah, I'll even go talk to him for you if your nervous, it was kind of my fault.

Selena:Okay,-Smiles- Thanks Joe.-Give him a hug and a flash goes off.-

Jemi, and Selena:-Turn around to see a reporter-

Demi:Uh-Oh!

Selena:Oh NO!

Joe:It's fine you guys, they should know by now that you our friend.-Quietly adds- I hope.

Selena:We have bigger problems.-Points to Nick, who was standing at the end of the stairs looking a mixture of hurt,confused, and angry.-

Joe:We'll talk to him in the room.-Leads everyone into the breakfast room.-Dad, there was a reporter hiding when we were talking outside, and they took a picture of me, and Selena hugging.

Paul:-About to say something when Nick rushes in.-

(AN: I wonder what Nicks gonna do? To tell the truth even I don't know yet LOL, Sorry it's kinda short still. Here's your questions for this Ep:

to see the Jonas Brothers, or Justin Bieber?

bull?Or Diet Dr Pepper?

Rate, Comment and Sub pls, and pls follow me on twitter FirstJonasArmy. Thanks:)


	19. Chapter 19

AN:My answers to last time's question' Brothers All the way :D 2. Diet . Enjoy the Ep:)

Joe's P.O.V:

Dad was about to say something about the photographer when Nick came rushing in looking Angry, confused and hurt. (AN: I know I already wrote this but it was easier to do start from the ending of the last ep.)

Nick:I can't believe you Joe! -grabs his phone off the table and is about to leave when Denise stops him-

Denise:Nick, sit down NOW! I don't care weather you want to or not we are eating breakfast as a family!

Nick:-About to argue-

Denise:-Gives him a look-

Nick:FINE!-Sits down at the table with everyone-

Lunch became way less awkward when Nick stopped shooting dirty looks at me from across the table. We ate in relative silence after our parents stopped trying to get us to talk to each other.

Me and Demi were sitting in our room about a half hour after lunch waiting for Selena to come back from my Mom's room. Mom had been calling us into her bedroom one by one to see why Nick wouldn't talk to us, and Selena was the last one. Right now Demi was pacing around the room wondering why it was taking so long.

Joe:-Goes up to Demi and grabs her waist to keep her from pacing- Demi relax, she's been gone 5 minutes.

Demi:No, it's been like a half hour!

Joe:You were in there 15 minutes ago how could it have been half-in hour?

Demi:It just has okay?

Joe:Relax!-Kisses Demi's neck-

Demi:Is this really the time Joe?

Joe:Well we're alone,-Kisses her neck again- so when could be better?

Demi:Maybe when I'm not worried about Selena?

Joe:That's part of the reason this is a good time-Kisses her- It'll keep your mind off her-Kisses her again-

Demi:-Whisper's-True.-Deepens the kiss and starts running her hands through his hair-

We were in a full blown make-out session, when there was a knock on the door. We got up and quickly fixed our hair and clothes, and Demi went to open the door.

?:-Roughly pushes Demi out of the way and walks towards Joe-

(AN: I wonder who's at the door, and why they pushed Demi out of the way. Any guesses? Your questions for this Ep:

many Jonas songs do you have on your ipod/itunes? (you don't need to answer if you don't have an ipod)

2. Jonas Brothers on Wizards of Waverly Place or Hannah Montana?

Rate,Comment,Sub,and Follow me on Twitter FirstJonasArmy :)


	20. Chapter 20

AN:I'm sick- well at least I was this morning and last night, so I had tons of time to write. I wrote this ep, 21, and 22, I'm working on 23 right now, anyways my answers to last time's of them :P 2. Jonas On Deck with WOWP & HM:P)

I opened the door coming face to face with a very angry looking Nick who roughly pushed me out of his way.

Nick:-Walks quickly towards Joe- I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!

I watched in horror as Nick jumped at Joe tackling him onto the ground. I stood their shocked as Nick began punching Joe.

Nick:You have a girlfriend! Stay away from mine!-Punches Joe-

Joe:She's not even your girlfriend!-Nick punches him harder because he said that- I can hug her if I want Nick!,She's like a sister to me!-Punches Nick back-

Demi:-Snaps out it- Nick STOP!

Nick:-Between punches- Stay out of this Demi! (AN:They're all yelling right now, it was just easier to not write everything in CAPS:)-Punches Joe really hard in the face-

Joe:Demi was there! It's not like I was cheating on her or anything, and unlike you she didn't over react cause she KNOWS Selena is like a sister to me!

Nick:-Puts all his weight in punching Joe-

Joe:-Screams in pain-

Demi:-Crying- Nick, I'm gonna kill you!-goes over to try to get Nick off Joe who had stopped trying to fight back-

Nick:-Pushes Demi away-

Selena:-Walks into the room- OH MY GOSH!

Demi:-Still crying trying to get Nick off Joe-

Selena:-Screams-STOP NICK! YOUR HURTING HIM!-Rushes over to help Demi get him off-

Nick:-Doesn't even notice Selena-

Delena:GET OFF HIM NICK!

Nick:-Finally notices Selena-Sel?-In shock-

Selena:-Slaps Nick and pushes him off Joe-

Nick:-Stands and pushes Selena and Demi down- GET A LIFE AND DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!-Steps on Joe's ankle putting all his weight on it, and kicks him in the head-

Selena:-Gets up-NICK STOP!

Demi:I'm gonna go get Denise!-Rushes out-

Selena's P.O.V:

Selena:-Slaps Nick and rushes towards Joe- Are you okay Joe?-Gets to him- OH MY GOSH!

I stared in horror, not knowing what to do. Joe was lying on the floor unconscious, it must have been from when Nick kicked him. I quickly sent Demi a text saying to tell Denise that Joe was unconscious. I can't believe that Nick would do that! There's now way I will ever forgive him for doing this to Joe!

Selena:-Sits down next to Joe gently stroking his hair.-

(AN:Thanks for the comments in the last ep, I have a bunch ready so I'm not gonna give the next one to you until i get 10ish comments, i got 18 views on the last one so I know its possible and I've gotten to 9 before, and i might post with 6 or 7 if i really wanna post and i might even count my replies as comments. Your questions:

is the Jonas Brothers last name on JONAS?

your favorite Episode of JONAS?

RATE COMMENT SUBSCRIBE FOLLOW ME ONT TWITTER FIRSTJONASARMY 10+ COMMENTS and lastly, sorry about the long authors note :)


	21. Chapter 21

(AN:I'm REALLY mad right now I posted this yesterday but b/c youtube was being STUPID it said it posted but it didn't. :( And I'm sorry but Nick was a little OOC last ep :)Now I have to retype everything! I got 8 comments on the last chapter so I'm just going to post this My answer's to last times questions: 1. Lucas 2. All of them :)

Demi's P.O.V:

I couldn't believe Nick! How could he do that to his own brother? I thought he was better than that! When I got to our room, I saw Nick sitting on the bed guiltily watching Selena , who was sitting next to Joe crying. Seeing her like that made me even more mad at Nick, she had really liked him, and he broke her heart by doing that to Joe. Before I knew what I was doing I was on top of Nick punching, and slapping him.

Denise:-Runs over-Demi Stop!

Selena:-Runs over and grabs Demi's hands to keep her from hitting Nick- Stop Demi, it's not worth it.

Denise:-Helps Selena pull a struggling Demi off Nick-

It was an hour later and me and Sel were sitting on the bed with Joe in the middle. We had just turned on t.v. to Sponge bob trying to get our minds off Joe, but so far it wasn't working. The doctor had come earlier and told us that it wasn't anything, but to call him when Joe woke up.

Joe:-Groans moving a little.-

Demi:Joe?

Selena:I'll be back Dani just texted me saying that she needs my help with something.

Demi:Okay.

Selena:You sure your gonna be okay? I can ask if she can come here.

A couple minutes later, Joe started moving and opened his eyes.

(AN: I wonder if he'll have memory loss.... By the way I forgot to mention this before but I got the idea of the fight between Joe and Nick from sunsetwing's story, so go read it! :D This time instead of questions I'm using fill in the blanks: 1. "Joe Jonas is... " 2."Nick and Selena are... "

Please Rate Comment Subscribe and Follow me on twitter on my shared account thoughtsofdemi (you will if your a Demi fan) and my personal FirstJonasArmy :)


	22. Chapter 22

(AN:The last Ep. was disappointing I only got ONE comment :(. Sorry I didn't post in almost 5 days, but I was waiting for more comments. Since I only got one comment last time I'm using the same questions, so you'll get my answers in the next ep. By the way sunsetwing doesn't have to answer again if she doesn't want cause she actually commented:D. By the way I'm doing a writing contest there's 2 videos in my channel look at them if you want to enter:)

Joe's P.O.V:

I slowly opened my eyes to see Demi looking down at me.

Joe:Demi?

Demi:-Leans down and softly kisses Joe-Your awake-Smiles- I have to tell your Mom-About to get up-

Joe:Demi don't leave me.

Demi:I would never leave you, I just need to get my phone.

Joe:-Whines-Demi!

Demi:-Smiles as Selena walks in.- Sel can you tell Denise that Joe's awake?

Selena:Yep, one sec.-Goes next door to tell Denise.-

Me and Demi sat in silence until Selena came back with my Mom a couple minutes later.

Denise:Joe how are you feeling?

Joe:Pretty good except my ankle, face, and head hurt.-Smiles-

Demi:Want some ice?

Joe:Yes Please.

Kevin:-Walks in with the doctor- Doctors here.

Selena:-Smiles-Thanks Captain Obvious.

Kevin:Your welcome.-Sticks his tongue out at her-

Doctor:-To Joe- I'm going to tap your ankle in different spots and your gonna tell me where if it hurts or not okay?

Joe:Okay

Dr(Doctor): -Taps Joe's ankle.-

Joe:-Winces-Ow!

It went like that, with the doctor tapping my ankle for a couple minutes. But it didn't hurt anywhere else.

Doctor:There's nothing to worry about with your ankle, it's just a sprain, it'll be gone in a couple of days. The next thing we have to do is test your memory. Your friends told me what happened so all you need to do is tell me what happened and if your story matches theirs your memory is fine.

Joe:Well um.... Nick came into our room all mad about what happened this morning and started yelling at me and hitting me.

Doctor:-Smiles-Okay your memory is fine.-Gets his stuff and leaves.-

Half an hour later Demi was sitting with me helping put ice on my ankle and all my bruises. Sel had gone to play on the Wii with Frankie. Demi had just turned on the t.v. to try get my mind off the pain when Nick walked in.

(AN:I wonder what's gonna happen...Will Joe be mad? You find out! Wow, I feel like a t.v. announcer lol. Don't forget writing contest please enter! This time instead of questions I'm using fill in the blanks: 1. "Joe Jonas is... " 2."Nick and Selena are... "

Please Rate Comment Subscribe and Follow me on twitter on my shared account thoughtsofdemi (you will if your a Demi fan) and my personal FirstJonasArmy :)


	23. Chapter 23

(AN: I'm really sorry it took forever to put this up! I just been really busy with the contest, and getting this account verified, because after youtube changed the layout and stuff they needed me to verify the account with a cellphone and it just wouldn't work, and I know you deserve the next chapter soon but I've been having a little bit of writers block, so as soon as I have the next couple of chapters written I will have a marathon, hope that makes up for not updating. By the Way, the answers for the q's from the last chapter will be at the bottom :)

Nick's POV:

I guiltily walked into Joe and Demi's room to apologize for earlier. When joe fist looked up, I saw a hurt look flash through his eyes, but it quickly turned into one of pure hatred, that I never thought I would be be given from my own brother.

Nick:I'm S-

Joe:-Interrupts- Get out!

Nick:But-

Joe:Get out, NOW!

Nick:-Turns to Demi- Dems-

Joe:Don't talk to her.

Demi:-Gives Nick a mean look-

Joe:-Angry voice- Don't just stand there, GET OUT!

Demi:-Nick's about to say something but Demi gives him a warning look-

Nick:-Leaves-

Demi's POV:

I watched Joe's look turn from hate, to hurt, to pain in a matter of seconds after Nick left.

Demi:-Worried- Are you okay?

Joe:Yeah, fine.

Demi:-Not convinced-

Joe:-Gives Demi a reassuring look- Really Dems.-Smiles-

Demi:Okay-Smiles, and softly kisses Joe on the lips.-

Joe:-Deepens it-

Demi:-Pulls back- I kind of want to continue that make-out session from before, but I don't wanna hurt you.-Smiles-

Joe:Yeah, your probably right.-Turns on the t.v.- Lets watch t.v instead.

My phone rang a couple minutes later in the text ringtone. I opened it and saw a very long apology text from Nick.

(AN: the sentences that have " at the beginning and end, are the texts.)

Nick: "Demi, I know you probably hate me right now, and you'll probably delete this message as soon as you get it, but it's worth a try right? I'm really sorry about what I did to Joe, and how rude I was to you. I was just really upset, and angry, because I saw the picture that was taken, and now everyone thinks Joe and Selena are dating. It really hurt hearing the rumors because I really like her, and now because I did that to Joe she probably hates me. I was also pretty mad about what she heard when she came in at lunch. I'm really sorry please forgive me. :( -Nick"

(AN: First of all thanks to all my new subscribers :D you guys rock =D, and I wonder if Demi's gonna forgive him. Last times answers: Joe jonas is the best, and Nick and selena are vute :D this chapters questions:

Whos your favorite girl with Nick? (DONT SAY ME)

Who's your favorite Girl with Joe? (Again dont say me)

Whos your favorite girl with Kevin? (For the 3rd time dont say me)


	24. Chapter 24

Demi's POV:

Reading Nick's text, I remembered what happened on Thursday with Camilla. I probably would have done the same thing if I hadn't been so upset that I had run away. But I'm still not sure if I should forgive him or not. What he did to Joe is one of the worst things he could have done.

(AN: The quotation ["] marks mean texts.)

Demi: "I'm not sure yet Nick, what you did was pretty bad. I don't know if I forgive yet or not, I'll try to help you, because I don't like you guys fighting. But if you EVER hurt Joe again, I might have to kill you ;)"

I get a text back from Nick a couple minutes later.

Nick: "I understand, thanks Dems :)"

Demi: "Np."

A couple hours later I was sitting at the table slowly eating my supper still thinking about the conversation (AN: I wasn't sure what to call the texting with Nick.) with Nick while I ate, not knowing what to do to help Nick. Joe was still pretty mad about what Nick did this morning, and Selena told me how Joe gets when he's mad.

Joe's POV:

Demi has been really quiet since Nick left our room earlier, but she's been even quieter since she got those texts. I wonder who they were from, and what they were about. I'm about to ask, but I see her look up and smile at a miserable looking Nick out of the corner of my eye.

Demi: Nick whens the next concert?

Nick looks up surprised, because no one except for Mom, and Dad has really talked to him since they found out what he did to me.

Nick:-Smiles-Tomorrow night.

Demi:Okay Thanks.

Nick:-Guiltily looks at Joe.- Jo-

Joe:-Angry-DON'T talk to me!

Nick:-Looks down with a hurt look.-

Demi:-Gives him a sympathetic look that Joe notices-

Joe:-Under his breath, to Demi- Traitor!-Gets up and angrily excuses himself.-

Demi:-Hears him and starts crying.-

As I'm leaving I hear Demi start to cry really hard, and I automatically know it's because of what I said. No one seems to know why except, me, Demi, and of course Nick. I'm almost out of the room, when I see Nick mouth an apology to Demi, which just makes me madder.

(AN:*Dramatic Music!* Okay, so ya I might have a marathon if people actually comment on this. One Person commented last time! Here's the questions: Whos your favorite girl with Nick? (DONT SAY ME)

Who's your favorite Girl with Joe? (Again dont say me)

Whos your favorite girl with Kevin? (For the 3rd time dont say me)

and lastly, Sub my collab channel with itsmylifeletmebe(.com/user/itsmylifeletmebe) theres a link on my profile but it didnt work and our collab is: JemiLove13x3 (.com/user/JemiLove13x3)


	25. Chapter 25

Joe's POV:

Hearing Demi cry like that I felt bad, knowing that I'm the reason she was crying.n I quickly walk back feeling guilty. I sit down in my seat and pull a shaking Demi onto my lap.

Joe:-Whispers in Demi's ear- Dems, Baby I'm sorry.

Demi's POV:

Comforted by being in Joe's arms, I stop crying a couple minutes later.

Demi:-Quietly and weakly.- Sorry.

Joe:-Confused- For what?

Demi:I made your shirt all wet.

Joe:-Smiles- It's okay. -Leans down and kisses Demi on the lips.-

Everyone stays pretty quiet after that, most of us involved in our own little conversations.

Demi:You know you can put me down now right?

Joe:Yeah, but I don't want to, and besides, you know you like it.-Smiles teasingly-

Me and Joe sat in a comfortable silence while we ate. Paul, and Denise tried to start a conversation, and get the boys to make up, but no one was contributing much, so they decided to let it go. I stayed in Joe's lap for the rest of supper, and when we finished eating he carried me up to our room, ignoring my protests.

When we got to out room, Joe locked the door and gently placed me on the bed next to Sel, before coming to lie down on my other side. Joe turned to face us.

Joe:What do you guys wanna to do?

Demi:I dunno, what do you guys wanna do?

Sel: I dunno, wanna watch a movie?

Demi: Okay which one?

Joe:-Smiles- You guys pick.

Delena: -Look at Joe- Another Cinderella Story?

Joe: Sure-Gets up and puts the movie in-

Half way through the movie, Joe, having the attention span of a 5 year old, started kissing up and down my neck.

Demi:-Giggles-

Sel:-Notices- Get a room!

Joe:We had one till you came along. -Continues kissing Demi's neck-

Selena: I think I'm gonna go see what Frankie's doing.-Leaves-

Joe turns me around so I'm facing him, and started kissing me. He lightly pushes me, so I'm lying down on the bed. I deepen the kiss, and he start running my hands through his hair.

I feel his hand go up the back of my shirt, and gently rub circles on my back. We were so into the kiss, that we didn't hear anyone knocking on the door, or hear it open. Joe was about to take my shirt off when we heard a cough behind us.

(AN:My answer's from last time:1) Selena 2) DEMI! 3)Obviously Danielle. This time's questions:

1) Who do you think walked in on their little make-out session?

2)[Stolen from jbdemiselenamileyfan] Do you have a twitter?[I'll follow if you do:]

Hope you liked the ep:)


	26. Chapter 26

Joe's POV:

Me and Demi were so into the kiss that we didn't hear the door open. I was about to take Demi's shirt off, when we heard a cough behind us. We instantly broke apart, and turned to see my Mom standing behind us.

Jemi:-blushing-

Demi:-Awkwardly- Hi Denise.

Joe: Hey Mom.

Denise: Hi kids.

Joe:-Still blushing- AWKWARD!

Denise:-Gives him a look- Your Dad forgot to mention that you have an autograph signing before the concert tomorrow, so we have to eave at 1:00.

Jemi: Okay.

Denise: Joe can I talk to you for a minute?

Joe: Okay.

Danielle:-Comes rushing in- Denise, you need to come in here NOW!, Nick was complaining that he was wasn't feeling very good, and when he got up to go to his room, he fainted!-Crying-

Denise:Okay, Joe, I'll talk to after I take care of Nick.

Joe:-quietly- Okay.

(AN:Your questions:1)What do you think Denise wanted to talk to Joe about?

2)Hugs or high fives? ('Cause hugs are overrated, just FYI Sorry Its so short, but better than only one chapter being posted:)


	27. Chapter 27

(AN:Sorry I haven't posted in forever My Answer's:1. I can't say, you'll find out in ep.30ish. who it is, sorry this ep. is kinda short:)

Demi's POV:

I watch as Joe nods telling his Mom it was fine, I don't know if I imagined it or not, but I though I saw a flash of hurt flash through Joe's eyes.

Denise:-About to leave-Can you call your Dad and tell him to meet us at the hospital.-Leaves-

Joe:-Sighs-Well Dad's obviously not gonna take me to the music store.

Demi:-Gives him a questioning look-

Joe:-Smiles sheepishly- I stepped on it by accident.

Demi:-Laughs-

Joe:-Calls his Dad on speaker so Demi can talk too-

Paul:-Answer's- Hello?

Joe:Hey Dad, Nick fainted and she told me to tell you to meet her at the hospital

Paul:What? How!

Joe:I don't know.. Call Dani and ask.

Paul:Okay well meeting them won't be a problem, I'm already at the hospital.

Joe:Why are you there?

Paul:Selena fell and hurt her arm, we think it might be broken. Frankie's with me so don't worry about him. I'll take you to buy a new guitar tomorrow, ask Kevin is he can take you if he didn't go with your Mom.

Joe:-Nods sadly into the phone before realizing that his Dad can't see him, and quietly says-Okay, and Kevin's went with them. Tell Sel I hope she's okay.

Paul: Okay, and I will.

Joe:-Hangs up-

Demi:-See's his sad expression- You okay?

Joe:Yeah.

Demi:Okay.

-They sit in silence for a couple minutes-

Joe:Dems?

Demi:Yeah Joe?

Joe:I lied.

(AN:Sorry, I know that was kind of boring. Your questions:

one of you guys make me a background?

do you think Joe lied about?

your favorite song?[Doesn't have to be Jonas]

Also, please subscribe one of my Bestest friends in the whole world,and I mean in real life: werewolf1231000 and sub my collab:JemiLove13x3 and lastly, jess(this girl is awesome) itsmylifeletmebe . Anyways, I might not be able to post again until June 25, or 29, and i probably won't be able to post next saturday because it's my birthday and I'll probably be busy. Thanks guys, hope I didn't bore you to death)


	28. Chapter 28

(AN:Incase any of you guys were wondering about why I post a bunch of chapters at once, it's because I post them on youtube like ***WAY*** before I post on here so... Yeah. Also that's why the AN's don't make sense half the time, so sorry about that. The AN at the bottom says its my birthday but its not it was on June the 12th and im kinda lazy so im not taking that off... Oh and the social project thing was from yt, so you guys don't know about it, if you want to read the chapters in advance look up princessharshdeep on youtube, theres a link in my fanfic profile if your lazy like me:)

Joe's POV:

I watched Demi's eyes cloud with worry when I told her I lied. (AN:How is my coke STILL not cold after being in the FREEZER for like an hour?)

Demi:-Stutters-A-a-a-about what?

Joe:-Smiles sheepishly- About being okay.

-Demi's eyes flood with relief as she waits for Joe to go on-

Joe:It's stupid.

Demi:It's not.

Joe:Yeah it is, you don't even know what it is.

Demi:-Pouts-Joe, tell me!

Joe:No,-Looks away- It's stupid your gonna laugh-

Demi:No I won't.

Joe:Yeah, You will.

Demi:-Tilts Joe's head up so she's looking him in the eyes- No, I wont.

-Demi smiles reassuringly at Joe as he takes a deep breath about to begin.-

Joe:Well...

(AN:*Dramatic music* Cliffhanger! Sorry I know it's short, but it's my birthday, and I thought I'd type this for you guys before we did that :)

Your Questions: I think I asked this before but I'm not sure, and I'm too lazy to go check so, Fill in the blanks:

1.) "Joe Jonas is... "

2.) "Nick and Selena are... "

3.) "Kevin should... "

4)Have I asked this before?

5) What did you think of my social project?


	29. Chapter 29

(AN:I'm sick, and I wasn't allowed to go on a real computer until today, so I had to type this on my DSi, so sorry about any and all Spelling mistakes. My:Answer's 1. Joe Jonas is... Amazing. 2. Nick and Selena are... Adorable should... Come to Edmonton with his Bro's and Danielle idea... 6. I got 84%:)

Demi's POV:

I gave Joe a reassuring smile as he began.

Joe:Well... I, you know how my Dad was going to take me to get a new guitar, and how my Mom wanted to talk? and they didn't because of my Brothers?

Demi:-confused-Yeah...

Joe:Thats whats wrong.

Demi:Because they didn't do whhat they were supposed to do with you?

Joe:-Sighs-Nevermind, you won't understand.-Looks down sadly- No one does or will.

Demi:Keep going, I can try. And besides,-Smiles- even if I don't, talking about it will make you feel better.

Joe:Okay, well... It's just they always put my brothers before me. When ever I want to do something with my Mom and Dad, something always comes up where one of my brothers need them more. Its like I'm their least favorite son, or they hate me or something.

Demi:Well maybe they know you can handle whatever they were supposed to do with you alone, or they think you more mature or something. But they definately don't hate you Joe.

Joe:No, it's not that... Although I guess your probably right about the hate thing.

Demi:I know I'm right about the hate thing, but are you sure aboutthat its not one of my other 2 explanations?

Joe: Dems, this one time in the 7th grade I fell and broke my wrist and I had to go to the hospital. The school nurse called my parents asking them to come pick me up, but they said they couldn't get out of what they were doing. I was sitting in the office until 4:30 and they still hadn't shown up. I had to walk home, drop off my stuff, and walk more than 5 miles to the hospital. I sat there for atleast 3 hours after the doctors had put a cast on until they finally came and got me.

Demi:They were at work, they probably had a meeting that they couldn't get out of.

Joe:No Dems, they didn't.

(AN:In the AN I put in the last chapter I forgot to mention, go read my other Jemi fic its called Runaway love, its also posted on youtube links are in my profile if you want to get it faster, secondly, do you want a Channy fic? Cause I have one on youtube I'm just not sure how many people on here would read it so... Yeah, no question's for the chapter EXCEPT the Channy thing:)

©2010 By Har$h Perhar


	30. Chapter 30

Joe's POV:

I looked down sadly as I remembered the day I broke my wrist, and why my Mom and Dad couldn't come pick me up.

Demi:Then what were they doing that was more important than their son that they couldn't come?

Joe:They were busy... With their *OTHER* sons. They told me that they were at Nick's school play, and that he would have started crying if they left in the middle. Then they had to go get Kevin from school, and he had to get a book for a major project that was half his grade. When they were about to come, Frankie apparently started crying because he wanted icecream and he wouldn't stop.

Demi:Well-

-Joe inturrupts-

Joe:Thats not the only time something like that has happened.

-Lets one of the tears that has formed in his eyes fall.-

Author's POV:

Joe let afew tears fall as he told Demi what had happened as he was growing up with his brothers. But what neither of them new was that there was someone outside listening who had heard the entire thing...

(AN:Thankyou to all the AWESOME people who reviewed, I have 18 reviews so far and thats awesome, secondly if you lie ACS [Another Cinderella Story] Go look at the fanfic I posted, Also go read my other Jemi Fic called Runaway Love xD.

you like Justin Bieber?

you have any questions I can ask in the next chapters? Cause these are getting harder to think of..

you want me to add into my story? I might need idea's for future chapters.

4. Pick a number between 1 and 5. [You'll find out why in chapter 31 or 32...

you guys want a Channy fic? Cause I have one I just want to see if anyone will actually read it before posting...

GO READ AND COMMENT mrsjonasbrothers1000's series! THE LINKS below! have I said this enough times?

.com/user/mrsJonasBrothers1000

If it doesnt work just type it in, Okay well I'm going to shut up now :)

©2010 by har$h perhar


End file.
